Nothing Lasts Forever
by Hitokiri Kokoro
Summary: All the kids are going to school together, and the saiyans are all best friends. But what happens when something happens to Bra to change that?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Yay!!!! Here's my new story!!!!

Disclaimer:  Shut up! I don't own anything! I never have and I never will! (Runs off crying)

Ages:

Trunks: 14

Goten: 13

Bra: 12

Pan: 12

Marron: 13

One more thing: may or may not contain Marron bashing: I'm not quite sure yet.  Enjoy!

Pan was so excited!  It was her first day of middle school!  And she was going to see Trunks today, too.  They'd be going to thee same school together.  Pan picked up the phone and dialed to Bra's room at Capsule Corporation.

It rang once, twice, three times. Six times.  Still no answer.  Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?"  

"Hey Bra, it's Pan"

"Hello?"

"hi, Bra its me!"

"Hello?!?"

"What are you deaf or something?"

"HELLO?!?!?"

"BRA!!!!!"

"Ha-ha, you idiot! You've been yelling at my answering machine this whole time.  Leave a message after the tone, and when I feel like it, I'll get back to you. Later!"

*beep*

"Hey, Bra it's me, I just thought I'd tell you to GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

*click*

*Shuffling is heard through the receiver.*

"Hey Pan, I'm sorry.  What are you calling so early for, anyway?"

"Oh no reason… just thought I'd let you know that we have school today…"

"September already? Damn"

"Yeah, genius girl, what month did you think it was?"

"Umm July….."

"What? Idiot!"

"Yeah well I've been going on so many dates this summer, that I lost track of time.  I was having so much fun, you know!"

"Oh save it!  I don't want to hear it."

"Some friend you are."

"I'm just kidding.  Now hurry up and get ready.  I'm leaving in ten minutes, so I'll be over there in twenty."  

"Okay I'll hop in the shower right now"

"Good.  Now hurry up."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

Pan ran downstairs and sat down at the table where Videl set a few plates of tall, steaming stacks of pancakes.

"Are you all ready for school, sweetheart?"  Videl asked.

"M-hm," Pan answered in-between bites.

"Did you pack your back-pack?"

Pan nodded.

"Did you remember the capsules for your lunch?"

Pan gulped the remaining pancake down.  "Mom.  I told you I had all of my stuff and I do.  You don't need to keep asking me."

"Don't you get an attitude with me, young lady."

Pan rolled her eyes and continued eating.  She finished her food and jumped up from the table.  "Going to Bra's mom, see you later!"

"But honey, school doesn't start for another hour and a half…"  She was already gone.

As soon as Pan reached the door, she pulled out a comic book from her favorite show, LizardSquare A.  She was going so fast, she didn't see the peson watching her from directly above.  All of a sudden, she heard a crack, and felt pain.  She was aware of herself falling when she hit the ground and blacked out.

AN: ~*  Oh No!! What has happened to Pan?  Will she be alright? And who is the mysterious person she ran into?  Are they a friend or an enemy?  Find out in the next chapter of Nothing lasts Forever.

So, how do you like it so far? Please let me know in a review. Thanx!


	2. You're my kidnapper?!?!?!?

A/N: Thanks to Dark*Princess*Pan for being the first reviewer for my story!!! Yay!!!!

Vegeta: Oni!  She's the only reviewer for this story!!!!

SG: Vegeta. Shhh I was hoping they'd figure it out on their own!!!  And how dare you call me Oni….. I am not a demon!!!

Vegeta:  Yes you are!! You are kidnapping innocents and toying with their minds for your own sick amusement!!

SG: Do not!!!....

*clang*

Vegeta: Ouch!! That hurt!!!

*clang* (Vegeta falls to the floor unconscious)

Anyway, on with the Disclaimer!!!!!

Disclaimer:  Catch me if you can coppers!!!  Hahaha!!! I own DBZ!! It's all mine!!!! HAHAHA!!!  (Sees police car drive by)  *sweatdrops*.  I mean…. Umm… I don't own DBZ… there!

Ages:

Trunks: 14

Goten: 13

Bra: 12

Pan: 12

Marron: 13

One more thing: may or may not contain Marron bashing: I'm not quite sure yet. Enjoy!

Pan opened her eyes and winced in pain.  She looked up.  "What the hell happened?  I feel like I got hit by a…"  Suddenly she felt a tremendous amount of weight on her chest, and her shirt was a little…..damp?  She tried to sit up but fell back down due to the extra weight and the excruciating pain.

She tried to move her arms, but one was pinned down, and the other felt as if it was broken.  "damn," she cursed under her breath.  She began to kick her feet violently, causing the form to stir.  It rolled over on its side, and so whatever it was was now on her stomach.

'Freedom at last!' she thought to herself.  She then tried to sit up again and felt the pain.  The figure on her stomach then got up quickly.  Pan couldn't see who or what it was through her tears.  She was so angry at being captured like this.  She jumped up off of the bed and immediately attacked what she could see, which was a shadow.  It turned out to be a cement wall.  She then was knocked out…. Again.  "Ugh…" was all she said.

She woke up in a regeneration tank filled with water.  More pain… Ergh… "I don't need this stupid thing!  I can get better on my own!" she said to herself.  She gathered just enough energy to ki- blast the glass.  It shattered, and she staggered out of the machine, dripping wet.  She tried to dry off with her ki, but she began to feel light-headed, so she sat down.

Once again, the door opened so that the mysterious figure could once again check on Pan for the second time in five minutes when he heard the shattering of glass.

When Pan heard the door open, she jumped up to face the mysterious character.  "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" 

"How could you not know, Pan? Are you blind or something?"

Pan stared harder.  She was still dizzy from her injury.  She couldn't see anything except that he looked a few inches talker than her, and close to her size.

"So I take it you're feeling better?"

She glared harder.

"What's the matter with you, Pan?  Why aren't you answering?  Are you trying to get out of going to school today or something?"

That voice…  It seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Answer my question, ass hole!!"  Pan screamed at him, outraged.  It was all she could do to keep herself from falling, she felt so dizzy.  She began to sway a little back and forth.

"Do you have amnesia or something?  I didn't mean too hit you that hard, are you gonna be alright.  I'll help you remember, I promise," he said as he walked toward her.

"I don't need your help, I haven't forgotten anything."

She then powered up to attack. 

"Ka…"

"Pan, don't do it!"

"Me…"

"I'm warning you!"

"Ha…"

He then began to run towards Pan in order to stop her.

"Me…"

He jumped on top of her, causing her to miss-shoot the energy.  

"Ha!!"  The energy hit the lights and caused a chain reaction, causing all of the power in the building to go out.  Leaving one very angry little man.

They landed on the floor together with a loud thud.  Pan, still being dizzy from her injury was knocked out, once again, adding a few more bruises to her current collection. 

"Oh crap…" the kid thought.  I am going to get in so much trouble for this……  I had better get her to my room right away and get her some rest…." (No, not THAT kind of rest, you hentais……)

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  He pushed a button, and when it failed to open the door, he growled in frustration, remembering what Pan did to the electricity, and pulled a lever to open the door.  When he opened the door, he was grabbed by the shirt collar and punched right in the face, rendering him unconscious from the shock.  

The man growled angrily when he noticed the boy was carrying a young girl.  He picked them both up and opened the boy's door.  He tossed the girl on the bed first, then the boy.  The boy landed partly on the young girl.  He smirked at the odd position they landed in.  man was that girl gonna be pissed when she woke up.  He decided to stay and wait to see the look on her face.  He pulled up a chair and sat down.

~* 20 minutes later…………………………………….

The girl woke up again once again feeling a weight on top of her chest down to mid-thigh.  

"What the hell?"  She opened her eyes and looked down.  She saw the same figure as before with his head resting on her chest, same as before, looking perfectly content.  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  What the heck is going on here?"

"Hm?" The figure asked groggily.  He looked up at Pan.  "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oooooooooooooh... you're soft….."  He cuddled back up to her.

"EEEeeeww!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, pushing him off with her one good arm.  He also jumped up, coming to his senses; he jumped to the opposite corner looking very afraid.  If his father found out…….

"Hahahaha!!!!  You brats are so funny!  So is that child your mate, boy?"

"Mate?!?  Hell no!!" Pan shouted.  Still not able to see clearly, she continued to stare at the boy.  Soon, her sight was clear enough to make out the color purple.  

"Trunks?!?  You're my kidnapper?"…………………………………………

AN: Okay… I just had to give it away….  You know, I didn't get any comment about Pan's favorite TV show in the last chapter…. Seeing as how I only got one review, that's not at all surprising.  Lizard, dragon… Square, ball… A, Z????....... Nevermind……*pushes button on tape player* (cheap laughing in background)…. Anyway……..

I almost forgot the end thingy…..

What?!?  Is Trunks really Pan's kidnapper?  Or is she just dreaming?  When she got knocked down from the sky, did she get transported to an alternate dimension?  

Vegeta: No……. that didn't happen……..

*clang*

SG: Now, Vegeta, darling, what did I tell you about giving away the next chapter to the people?

Vegeta: don't?

SG:  Yes now be a good boy or else.

Vegeta: No!!!!! Not the frying pan!! Anything but that!! Please!

SG: Ok, so be good! 

Vegeta: I will!! I will!! Now quit hassling me, Gaki!

SG:  Gaki? Gaki??  *flips through Japanese-English dictionary* You called me a brat!!

*clang*

(Vegeta falls to the floor with the little spiral-things in his eyes)

~* Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Nothing Lasts Forever.  Please review!!! I need help with the story and I need to have the confidence that I need to continue writing this!! Please!! I need your help!! Please review!!!  (Was that just me or did that sound really corny? ^_^ Later!!


	3. What's going on here?!?

AN:  Vegeta would talk in this chapter, but as a result ofhis last few outbursts, he is still unconscious, so live without him for once…..

Vegeta: No, Onna… I'm right here. I'm not unconscious.  I've been awake for a week now…You haen't updated in a long time.. no wonder you only have 2 reviews… Maybe, if you would update more, they'd review more…

SG: No!!!  It's not true.  I'd be more motivated to update if they would review, the no-good, lazy pieces of –

Gohan:  that's not nice to say, and maybe Vegeta is right.  If you would update, maybe they'd want to review.

SG: Gohan?  What the %&$@?!?  Why in the &%@$ are you in the AN? You haven't appeared in either of my fics yet…. Why in the %&*#  would you be in the AN?

Gohan: Why are you censoring words?

SG: *shrugs* cuz its fun…..

Gohan: And that's another reason why no one reviews.  People want me in fics!

SG:  Why would everyone want to read about you?  I mean I do (grins), but I don't know about everyone else…

Gohan:  of course they would, cuz I'm so studly!!! *flexes*

SG:  *sweatdrops*

Vegeta: *falls over face-first*

SG: yeah… sure whatever.  Anyway, I think people are tired of reading this and want to get on with the story!!  Yay!!!!!!

On with the disclaimer!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  Yup Dragon Ball Z is all mine.  In my own little world…. But in this stupid world where people who have money own things, I don't, seeing as how I have no money….anyway, enjoy the story.

Ages:

Trunks: 14

Goten: 13

Bra: 12

Pan: 12

Marron: 13

'Oh my god!  Trunks is my kidnapper?!?  Why in the hell would he do this to me?!?  I thought we were friends!  Oh my god!  What if he raped me?  What if I'm pregnant?!?  Oh shit!  What am I going to do?  What will my parents say?!?  What will Goten say?!?  What will Bra say?!?(okay that's enough of what everyone would say)  Oh shit! What am I going to do?!?'  Pan thought as all sorts of images popped through her head.

"No, you stupid child, this boy is not smart enough to kidnap anyone.  In fact, I'd be surprised if the brat even knew what the word meant!" said the figure in the shadows.  The figure stepped out, and it turned out to be, none other than…Vegeta.

"Then why in the heck did knock me unconscious so many times and take me here against my will?  I call that kidnapping."  Pan said, irritation in her voice.

"He didn't knock you unconscious, you just kept fainting, baka"

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!  No one calls my Pan a baka but me!!!!"  Trunks yelled, anger filling the room.  "Listen, Pan, I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose.  You flew into me and fell to the ground.  I brought you here so that you could recover.  I sent Goten and Bra to get a Senzu bean for you, but that was over 45 minutes ago… I wonder what could be taking them so long…Anyway,…"

"Hold up!  Your Pan?  Who ever said I was yours?"  Pan yelled, her face turning red.

"Oh shit.  I said that out loud?"  Trunks thought, mentally kicking himself.  "That's not what I meant, Pan.  Please don't get mad"  he begged her with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Whatever, brat.  You know you like her."  Vegeta said.

"That's not true.  Pan is one of my best friends, and I would never date her.  That's just sick."

Pan felt something inside of her break and her face began to get hot. 'I always thought he liked me…..Well there goes my first true love.  Out the window.'  She thought to herself.

"Whatever.  I've heard you say her name in your sleep," Vegeta told him, smirking.  "Oh Pan, I looooooooooooooooooooooooove you"  Vegeta said in an unnecessary high pitched voice.

"Shut up!"  Trunks yelled at his father. "You're embarrassing me!  I would never ever ever in a million years date that little girl!"

"Little?" Pan squeaked.  She then just snapped and fled the room.

"Look what you've done, Father!" Trunks yelled angrily.  He sure hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings too much.

"What I've done?  You're the one who insulted her like that!!" Vegeta yelled back at him, but it was too late.  Trunks had already gone after her.

Pan ran into Goten on her way out the third door.  She fell down, but got back up, ready to keep running, but Goten grabbed herby the shoulders and didn't let her budge.

"Pan, you look awful!  What happened to you?"  he asked, alarm in his face.

She tried to turn away and leave, but he wouldn't let her.

Gotten looked over her shoulder when he heard Trunks yell "Pan, wait up!"

"Trunks?  What did he do to you?  Whatever he did, he'll pay!"  He said, hate filling his voice.

"Trunks, you bastard, prepare to die!!!!!"  Goten yelled, powering up to ssj.

Oh no!!! What's Goten gonna do to trunks?  Will he survive?!?  Find out in the next Chapetr.

Review!!!


End file.
